


Whumptober 2019 6 - Dragged Away

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 6 - Dragged Away

Ziggy watched as his team members got farther away, trying to scream out to them but his mouth was covered. He tried to bite at the hand but he couldn’t manage to get a good grip. His legs scraped the cement as he was dragged away. He scratched up at the hands around him, praying he’d find a way free. He no longer could see his friends, making him struggle harder. He knew Dillon would come after him, but what if he didn’t get to him in time? Would he become part of Venjix’s army? His mind filled with worry before he felt a prick in his neck and everything went black.


End file.
